The Major's Mate
by MALevolentlyMALlymkun
Summary: Bella, a new girl at Forks High, meets the Major, the most powerful vampire in the world. What hardships will befall their life, and will they even make it? Can Jasper commit, and will others try to tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Walking into the school, I replayed my introduction to Forks. Rain, rain, and rain. Fucking fabulous. Me personally, I don't like forks, but since my mom married that abusive son of a bitch, I came to live with my dad. Back to my waking nightmare, school. As I stalked in, I glanced around only to see that the male population of Forks High School was watching me breeze past them. Ok, I guess I'm a little attention catching, with my waist length reddish brown hair, that has dark violet red streaks running through it. Plus, I might add that my figure, albeit taller for a woman at 5'8, was stunningly curvy. My C cup breasts and rather large booty, that complemented my skinny waist, got some attention from afar, if you know what I mean.

After going to the office to receive my schedule I ran into a small rock, literally.

"Oh my gosh! I'm _so_ sorry!" a fake, high pitched voice squealed. "You must be the new girl, Bella Swan!"

Looking down at the tiny girl, who was pretty pale, I answered, "Umm, yea, and you are?"

"Oh how rude of me!" the little imp screeched again. I rubbed at my ear pointedly.

"My name is Alice Cullen. I have this feeling we are going to be really close friends!"

"Well Alice, you see, I like my eardrums intact, and as you seem to be a serious danger to the well being of my hearing, I might have to decline your rather sudden and weird offer. So sorry. Now if you would kindly move, I need to go to my first class." I stated rather calmly(and bitchy, yes.). She just stood there staring at me.

"If you're not careful, you're going to start catching flies Alice."

I whipped my head around to see the speaker of this new voice. Oh fucking fabulous. A tall, blonde model. Like I need another bitch. As Alice opened her mouth to bitch me out I'm assuming, the leggy blonde spoke up again. "I believe Bella said you're going to break her eardrums. Would you like us to break something on you in exchange? I would only be too happy."

Ok, so maybe I really like this one. She kinda reminds me of me.

Alice just turned around and huffed away, to go bitch a fit I'm guessing.

"I'm so sorry about her, she's a bit much isn't she." The blonde asked me.

"Are you sure? I couldn't seem to tell."

Laughing, she answered "Yea, she's a lot to handle. I should know, I'm her foster sister. Oh, by the way, I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rosy. Now let me show you to your first class…"

As the day passed by, I felt myself growing more anticipated. When lunch rolled around, I was almost bouncing out of my seat. Rosalie, noticing my excitement all day, looked at me strangely.

"What's up? You're not like… having some sort of problem are you… no medical issues?" she inquired.

"No no, I just feel jumpy thats all. I'm exited for something."

As we walked int the cafeteria, I couldn't help but think I had found the thing that was making me all antsy. Or rather, the _someone_.

Jasper's POV

I don't even know why I need to go to school again. It's not like I haven't done it before, or ten times already, or fifty. In fact, I was just about to decide to take a break from all of it, school, the pussy coven, the pussy trap otherwise known as Alice. That fucking demon spawn, she tells me we're mates, and naive me, I go along with it. I felt something was off, but whatever, maybe its nerves. All was good for the past what, fifty or sixty years, then I got this _feeling_ , that something was gonna happen. Low and behold, I come back early from hunting one day, and see Alice, in bed with some passing nomad. And apparently this not the only one. For about 25 years she's been fucking any other vamp out there. And really the only reason I stayed with this coven was to help keep my bloodlust under control. I hate the guilt I get from killing, but on my own I could never handle the lust.

As I was tossing around the idea of ditching school for the year, my phone goes off.

 _You might wanna stay in school this year, there's a little red surprise for you._

 _~Peter_

Fucker. Always sending me weird ass messages. Well, if he says there's a surprise, then Yoda must be right. Looks like I'm going to school again. Yay me. Moaning and grumbling, I got an elbow from the one of the only two Cullens I actually tolerated: Rosalie. My fake twin had somehow found a way to earn my… not love, no where near that. I didn't love anyone, I was the Major for gods sake, however I almost liked her and her mate. Hmmm, mate. I'm not sure how I feel about that word. Alice had told me she was my mate, and while I never really believed her, it still kinda ruined that whole thing for me when she cheated. Either way, high school fucking sucked. Maybe I would leave the Cullens…

 _Really think that would be a good idea? Get your ass to the school._

 _~Peter_

Fuuuuuuck, now I'm locked into going to the Institute of Hormonal Teens. Fuck me.

FUCK ME! Who the fuck is that pretty little red head? Wait… red surprise… that fucker knew! And damn is she a surprise! I just want her to wrap those pretty, long legs around me waist while I- **No. I might drain her. And that would be very very bad. That could get you kicked out of the coven.**

And that would be bad because… they're a pussy coven.

 **Well you see-**

Oh shut up, she's looking our way! With a fuck ton of lust might I add.

Emmet snarked up beside me, "Oh Jasper, I see you've caught the eyes of our newest babe, Miss Bella Swan."

Dropping my eyelid, I threw a quick wink her way.

And damn had she caught my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot an authors note last chapter, which means I forgot my disclaimers, so yea... And since i love doing things legally(except clown car-ing), I do not own Twilight, the world, or any characters(excuse me while I cry about missing my Cowboy). Now please keep in min that this is oly my second fanfic, and this is farther than i got with my first one, so feel free to criticize, but please do it constructively. I am open to any suggestions and review, but no hate messages.**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Holy shit. Is that blonde god staring at me? At me? As he winked at me, I found out that Niagra Falls has moved to a new location. My panties. Now, do I blush and hide my face like the old Bella? Or do I smirk at him, wink, then keep going with the act?

 ** _Oh we're gonna have some fun aren't we?_**

Oh hell yes we are!

Giving him a little smirk, I drop a seductive wink then lick my lips before turning away. Just before I looked away I saw the mouth of every person on his table drop. Huh, I hadn't noticed the other three gorgeous people at that tale. The table Rosie was now leading me to. On another note, I had actually made a friend today. Rosalie and I got on perfectly fine, much the irritation of Alice, who I had now noticed was at he table.

"What the hell is she doing here," little miss sunshine asked me.

"Well, in case your blind, which I don't doubt, I'd be blind to if I had to look at that face in the mirror everyday too, I'm sitting. You know, sticking my ass t the chair."

"I don't want her to sit here," the imp whined, "Jazzy, please tell her to go away."

As it turns out, "Jazzy" was the fuck hot cowboy I had spied earlier. And he did not look pleased to have the Thing hanging on his arm.

"Look, pixie-bitch, if you don't want me to sit, all you had t do was ask. I would be glad t do some strip routine on the table, or some lap dancing for y'all? Cowboy over there looks pretty cool with that?"

Jasper's POV

Cowboy. Cowboy. _Cowboy_. Down boy, stay down. Oh god please don't get an erection right now. But lord, does that name turn me the hell on. I want her to be my little cow girl, and ride ME all night.

"Look, pixie-bitch, if you don't want me to sit, all you had t do was ask. I would be glad t do some strip routine on the table, or some lap dancing for y'all? Cowboy over there looks pretty cool with that?"

I think I almost choked on my own venom. Did she really just say that? Oh hell yes, please baby, please. Shimmy those tight jeans down and take off that shirt. Oh god, please don't get a boner Jasper, thats just what I need to spur Alice on. And that fucking smirk. Oh god, that wink. Just fuck me now Miss Bella. Hmmm, I wonder if she likes the southern accent.

"Well, ma'am," I drawled out to her,"as long as you take Alice's place, I'm all smiles." And cue flirty wink for good measure. Out of the corner of my eye I seenEmmet looking at me with confusion. Oh thats right, I'm not supposed to like the human. So now do I be a dick?

"As much as I know you'd like to, I doubt you can keep up with me sweetheart," be a dick it is. I expected her to be hurt, sad, maybe angry, but I did not expect her to not miss beat.

"Funny, I wasn't aware you had anything to keep up with," and with that she whirl away with a "goodbye Rose, have a fun roll in the sack with your hunk of meat for me," and then she was gone, leaving me with just her scent to content myself.

"Holy crap!" Emmet exclaimed. "Did you all just see that! Jazz, you handled yourself well, no bloodlust?"

Suddenly Edward, who had been quiet, strangely, up to this point growled lowly. Focusing on him I felt so much bloodlust it could only mean one thing.

"Get him out of here," I growled, thankfully low enough the humans couldn't hear, but the thought of him getting near her made me want to tear him apart. "I will to have him by her."

'By who Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Bella. She's his singer, and I will _not_ let him hurt her."

"Jasper, don;t you think you're overreacting just a little?" Emmet asked. "Edwards your brother and you're being a little harsh."

"I don't give a fuck about Edward. If he even looks at her like she's a meal, I will tear him apart. Understood? Good, get him out of here." Everyone hurried him out, leaving me and Rosalie watching each other.

"You've never acted this way before."

"I know," I stated.

"Why? Whats different about her?"

"I dont know. I just… I wont let her be hurt."


End file.
